Clubstep
Clubstep is a bonus Demon level in Geometry Dash unlocked by collecting 20 secret coins. Introduced along with Electroman Adventures, and giving 14 stars upon completion, Clubstep is commonly recognized as one of the hardest official levels in normal mode, the other one being Theory of Everything 2. Description Clubstep is currently one of the two Demon levels in the Geometry Dash levels list, which are unlockable. Many of the obstacles require going in or around so-called demons. Clubstep introduces lots of new features, including invisible spikes and invisible blocks''.'' Secret coins *The 1st coin can be found at one of the first antigravity sections: it is clearly visible. There will be a series of three jump rings, and you must hit the second one to slide through the wall opening containing the coin. This is considered to be easier than going the normal route. *The 2nd coin can be found near the beginning of the second mini UFO part. Immediately after switching into mini UFO, quickly tap many times to jump up into a hidden passage above the one you would normally take. Dodge 5 small near-invisible spikes and get the coin. *The last coin can be found at the end of the level. When you reach the last set of monsters in ship mode, the first monster will have no floor. Slip through this opening, fly under 4 tiny spinning blades. Trivia *Clubstep has six ship portals, however it only has one ball portal and two UFO portals. * Most levels give a color in Practice mode, and an icon in Normal mode. Clubstep, however, gives a secondary black color as a reward for Normal mode and a UFO for completing it in Practice mode. **However, the Steam version introduced another icon for completing Clubstep. (The achievement name is SteamStep! Also, In update 1.92, the Steam icons were brought to the mobile version, enabling this icon for all players.) ***However, on mobile it's a secret: The icon is hidden. First, you need to complete Clubstep in normal mode on Steam version, and sync it with your mobile account. You will not get this icon by completing this on mobile. *The name "Clubstep" is a pun on dubstep, which is the type of music playing during the level, along with electronic. * Theory of Everything 2 and Clubstep give the same amount of stars and they are both demon difficulty levels, but Clubstep requires Twentycoins to unlock, while Theory of Everything 2 requires Thirty. * Although the level is named Clubstep in the menu, the name of the soundtrack as shown in Newgrounds is Club Step (with a space in the middle), making it the only level with an edited name. * Clubstep is currently the level with the earliest secret coin, with the first coin appearing at 9%. After Clubstep is Electroman Adventures, which has a first coin appearing at 10%, and then Time Machine, first coin appearing at 13%. * Clubstep is currently the level with the third latest secret coin, appearing at 96%. Next is Hexagon Force, with a third coin at 97%, and then Stereo Madness, with a third coin at 98%. Errors * Just before the first ship portal on the invisible blocks, a gap in the map can be seen at the bottom of the screen, a likely result of copy and paste indicates that the level may have been rushed through. * If you jump right before the first ship portal instead of hitting the gravity pad, you can fly upside down in the first part of the flying section. * At Fifty-Three seconds and Sixty-Three seconds into the level there are large unfilled areas, another indication the level was rushed through. * If you hold down right from the start of the level, you will jump above the yellow pad and then you'll jump again from the block near it, even though there's a spike on it. With a bit of practice, the level can then be normally continued. * After the mini-UFO and mini ship, you hit 3 gravity jump pads and continue so forth. Right when you are going to hit the blue gravity pad, you don't actually have to hit it, so you'll have 1 less jump. * At the first part with gravity spheres, you can actually skip the purple one by jumping late. ** However, jumping too late will cause you to miss a gravity ring and result in a crash, as seen here. * During the mini cube sequence, one of the blue pads and rings can be skipped with a jump. * During said sequence, it is also possible to fall out of the world, as seen here. * Near the end of the 1st mini-cube sequence, there are 2 yellow jump rings, where the player is supposed to miss the first one and hit the second. However, by hitting the previous gravity ring late, it's possible to skip both these rings entirely and continue as normal. * In the 1st secret coin area, by jumping late inside the fake spike wall, it is possible to skip one of the jump pads and continue as normal. Walkthrough Gallery ClubstepMenu.png|Clubstep on level selection menu UFO02.png|UFO Unlocked after completing the level in Practice Mode 5e99bedbb2244709a966a5019d1648f349567247.jpg|An exclusive steam icon when clearing Clubstep on the Steam version. CS-C1.png|First coin CS-C2.png|Second coin CS-C3.png|Third coin Category:Levels